Stellarella
by Sweetz
Summary: Walt Disney’s animated fairytale, Cinderella comes to life with some magical winx! Stella and her fairy friends get invited to a ball by the imperial king and his sons, one of who seem to have fallen for Stella. Read, better story than you think!
1. Trailer

Stellarella

_Based on Cinderella_

Summary: Walt Disney's animated fairytale, Cinderella comes to life with some magical winx! Stella and her fairy friends get invited to a ball by the imperial king and his sons, one of who seem to have fallen for Stella.

Disclaimer: I do not own winx club, Rainbow does. I also do not own Cinderella, Walt Disney does. I do own the imperial king, his sons and all the people of Cyria.

* * *

Trailer

(Bold - Voice, Italic_ - _Picture, Normal - Normal)

**From Walt Disney's Cinderella**

_Shows __Cinderella dancing with the prince._

_Shows evil stepmother and Anastasia and Drizzela._

_Shows Cinderella wearing glasss slipper._

"The shoe fits!"

**Comes a new, more magical tale**

_Shows unicorns prancing about._

_Shows blone haired girl wondering about._

"Whinee, the place is enchanted!"

**of six fairies...**

_Shows the winx club fighting Valtor in their Enchantix._

"Winx, conversions!"

**Bloom...**

_Shows Bloom on Kyros, running from the dragon._

"Enchantix!"

**Flora...**

_Shows Flora reaching to Mirta._

"Mirta! I'm coming!"

**Tecna...**

_Shows Tecna looking at Timmy._

"He's so cute."

**Musa...**

_Shows her looking at a image of her mum as a tear falls down._

"Mum, I miss you."

**Layla...**

_Shows Layla talking with Flora._

"I ran away."

** and Stella...**

_Shows Stella shopping._

"I'm soo lucky to be rich me!"

**Also starring Cyria and special celebrity entrances.**

_Shows Cyria._

"Welcome, to Cyria!"

**Join the Winx Club as they unfold the tale of...**

_Shows Bloom narrating story to a little kid._

"Once upon a time..."

**Stellarella!**

_Shows Stella staring into a prince's eyes._

_Shows clock striking midnight._

"I...I...I'm sorry! I have to go!"

"Wait! Tell me! What's your name...Please?"

**Coming to Fanfiction!**

Did you like? If you read this can some of you help me think of names for the king and his six sons? I'm really stumped. I'd owe you big time if you submit something.

-Sweetz


	2. Cyria's Legends

**Stellarella**

_**Based on Cinderella**_

Summary: Walt Disney's animated fairytale, Cinderella comes to life with some magical winx! Stella and her fairy friends get invited to a ball by the imperial king and his sons, one of who seem to have fallen for Stella.

Disclaimer: I do not own winx club, Rainbow does. I also do not own Cinderella, Walt Disney does. I do own the imperial king, his sons and all the people of Cyria.

* * *

**Chapter One: Cyria's Legends**

Cyria sits in the far corner of the magic dimension, but yet it is the most imperial kingdom in the world. No body in that place has ever been poor. Each one was a merchant and the king himself was a millionare merchant and the richest in the world.

The King's castle was pure white and coated with 24 Carat gold. The entrance was sparkling and gold, amongst the hard metal were many jewels. Each one had a special meaning but six of them were the king's most prized possesions.

There was a mysterious legend, like any other mystical land, but only the king and his sons knew about this. It was said that each jewel was blessed by god, everytime he did something for the Lord. The six jewels were all crystals, one aqua, one scarlet, one tan, one emerald; one was lavender and one teal.

They symbolized his six sons, all turnin eighteen and amazingly they were all born on the same day. (A/N: I don't know what to call it!) The king's wife, Lexy, had begged the Lord for daughters but He said she would have many when they turned eighteen. Unfortunatley, she wouldn't live to see that. Queen Lexy was killed three days before her birthday.

The king was preparing a ball to find the princes suitable wifes on their birthday, but all in gloom. He'd scurry past his wife's picture with tears in his eyes but he never said why.

The truth was the king believed that it was his fault. He'd wail when he thought about that dreadul day that was 'all because of him'. All that was left opf her was a note that said:

_Goodbye, my king_

_I shall always love you_

_But please do not follow me_

_I am gone and well over_

_-Lexy_

Most people thought that Queen Lexy might have known she would die. Some say that she was kidnapped and froced to death. But no-one assumes she is still alive, put in some misery. Prehaps because they don't want to admit that it was probably true because the King had not searched everywhere. He truested his Queen even through her painful ways.

Those were Cyria's legends. Of course there are other legends about the imperial king, and the most important one, I'm about to tell you...

* * *

**Did you like? I know it's short. R&R! If you read this can some of you help me think of names for the king and his sons? I'm really stumped. I'd owe you big time if you submit something. Once again, hoped you like it.**

**-Sweetz**


	3. Asteria

**

* * *

**

Stellarella

_**Based on Cinderella**_

Summary: Walt Disney's animated fairytale, Cinderella comes to life with some magical winx! Stella and her fairy friends get invited to a ball by the imperial king and his sons, one of who seem to have fallen for Stella.

Disclaimer: I do not own winx club, Rainbow does. I also do not own Cinderella, Walt Disney does. I do own the imperial king, his sons and all the people of Cyria. **I also own Asteria!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Asteria**

_**Cyria**_

King Raymond of Cyria sat on his throne in the gigantic castle of the imperial planet. Beside him stood two trumpeters who wore gold and white, Cyria's royal colours. A messenger walked in with a large scroll in his hands he bowed as the trumpets were blown. The king looked at the messenger with a sudden look of displeasure. It was the sight of the Asterian royal uniform that sent the sudden boredness to his head.

The queen of Asteria, Queen Area, was a widow and had sent numerous attempts to captures the king's admant heart, so to regain a new king for Asteria. All the queen's attempts failed as they were in vain. The king, and the messenger himself, knew that the queen just wanted Raymond's riches and fame.

"Her majesty, Queen Area, has sent this proclemation for engagment and marruge," The messenger read, "I, Area, would like to give my daughter's hands on the ball for your sons' ball next week. Chimera, Disparo, Kushi, Hera, Diane and Lily will, with permission from you, will be married on the day. Your honour, Area."

King Raymond sighed deeply. _First she wants to marry me, and now she wants my sons to marry her posh daughters! What is wrong with this horrible women? She really has to see the medical doctor!_

"Wesley," the king said to the messenger, "please tell Queen Area that she will _not_ be marrying me and she _definitley won't _engage my beloved sons!"

The messenger bowed, shamefully at the king's harsh words to Area and took his leave throught the large opening to the throne room. Two guards followed him to the carridge, wearing robes and holding lage golden spears, made from the finest of finest weaponry shops.

After the Asterian messenger left, the princes, Brandon, Sky, Helia, Riven and Timmy were gathered in front of their father as he looked up pained from Area's unroyal, but peasently desprate behaviour. He nodded as Lars left the room with a few other royal courtiers.

Raymond looked at his sons and said quietky, "My sons, I got another letter from Area."

"What does it say, father?" Brandon asked, a bit annoyed. Even the princes got annoyed with her letters.

"She wants you engaged to her posh princesses." Then, his voice growing louder he boomed, "and whatever you do, you shall NOT even set your eyes on those princesses and their pampered pooches! Only may you do so, in royal requirments! UNDERSTAND?!"

Sky bowed, "Yes Dad."

As the princes left, King Raymond sighed, Area was really getting to him! His face turned red in anger as he remembered the letter and all the one hundred ones before. Suddenly Lars rushed up and put his thin hand on the king's forehead and nervously told the king, "Sire, your blood pressure is going up rapidly!"

Raymond looked up, raising his eyebrows and as if it was obvious he replied, "Well, I'm an old man! I can only take that much!"

**_Alfea_**

Bloom stood perched near the window of Stella's room she looked out as a beautiful gold and white carridge appeared, droven by white horses with gold reins. She turned around to Tecna who was just around the other side.

"Hey Tec," Bloom asked, "Are white and gold the imperial king's colours?"

"Yep. Spot on." She nodded.

When Bloom came back in, she noticed Stella had just finished her make-up and was now sitting on her bed, combing her long blonde hair into a pony. Stella looked up and asked her why she'd need stuff about the imperial king.

" 'Cause, his carridge is outside." Bloom said, proudly.

"WHAT?!" Stella screamed, rushing to the window. "OMG! I have to get ready!"

Looking confused Bloom told her, "You just got ready for the mall!"

"Yeah, I know." Stella said, obviously.

"Then why-"

"What you said. For the mall not for royalty!"

"Oh Stella!"

**Did you like it? I used the boys name (thanx if you suggested that) and Brandon will fall for Stella. Was this chapter long enough? The next chapter will be much longer! So please don't stop reading. Was this chappie good? R&R!**

**-Sweetz**


	4. Shopping

**Stellarella**

_**Based on Cinderella**_

Summary: Walt Disney's animated fairytale, Cinderella comes to life with some magical winx! Stella and her fairy friends get invited to a ball by the imperial king and his sons, one of who seem to have fallen for Stella.

Disclaimer: I do not own winx club, Rainbow does. I also do not own Cinderella, Walt Disney does. I do own the imperial king, his sons and all the people of Cyria and I own Asteria and Queen Area.

**Chapter Three: Shopping**

**_Alfea_**

"Stella!" Bloom yelled banging on Stella's bathroom door. "Come out! We're going to be late!"

Bloom heard Stella sigh and slowly the door creaked open, revealing Stella, wearing the same outfit she had worn two and a half hours ago, a green tied-top with a knot in the middle and an orange mini-skirt with little bells. Bloom rolled her eyes and tried to hold back a giggle.

"Stella," Flora said peeking through the door, "The royals left and we missed Ms. Faragonda's announcement but we do have mail and it's in white and gold."

Stella took the hint and rushed past Bloom and Flora to where Layla, Musa and Tecna were sitting, waiting for Stella, who snatched the letter and tore it. She gasped when she opened it and stared at it, lovingly. When Bloom and Flora finally reached the couch area. Layla took the letter from Stella and as the princess tried to get it back, Layla passed it around for all of the girls to see and they all gasped as they read it, just like Stella.

_Dear Ladies,_

_You have been invited to King Raymond of Cyria's_

_sons' royal ball held in honour of the boys' 18th birthday_

_all madiens over the age of 16 will be allowed to enter_

_please arrive at Cyria at 6 pm next sunday_

_Cyria's Majesty, Raymond_

Finally Stella managed to snatch it back but this time she started reading the invite over and over again, but finally she put it down on the glass table in the middle and stood up, before declaring, "Let's hit the mall!"

**_Magix Mall_**

Stella, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Layla and Musa wandered the aisles of one of their favourite shops in Magix Mall, Over the top. Tecna picked up a purplish blue dress that reached a few centimeters below her bum. It had a yellow collar and vertical stripes showing off her stomach. The skirt had a purple belt, she paired them with the same colour boots with soles of yellow ad the rim of the boots coloured the same (1).

Musa chose her enchantix ouitfit without the wings, crystal or crown. Instead of winding ropes she wore red, open-toe high-heels (2). Flora decided on a red long-sleeved (showing off her shoulders) top with a small hole in the middle of her breasts. Her stomach was shown and she wore a small mini jeans skirt with sparkly pink and red strapped heels (3).

Bloom went for a blue and yellow dress with short sleeves and blue high-heels, which sparkled out the top. The top was also short enough to see a bit of her breasts (4). Layla went simple with pink, purple and yellow jumper over a light yellow shirt, which didn't cover her tummy and a jeans skirt with sides the same colour as the jumper. She wore purple high-heels with a bit of straps and a purple jewel in the middle (5).

Stella's outfit was a really short hot pink dress with an attached pink and blue belt. Under her dress she wore lighter pink shorts and on her feet were pink, green and orange striped open-toe heels (6).

After they checked out their outfits Musa suggested they go to 2-2 Much, a hit ascessory shop, a few stores down. So they did and Stella ended up buying way more than one outfit (duh). LAter they went to Fresh 'n' Fruity Smoothies for a smoothie break while Layla went up to order, Stella started to plan next Sunday's schedule.

Finally, after another two hours they left Magix and took a taxi back to Alfea and when they reached there it was way past Light's Off! Nervously the girls crept around hoping they woulnd't be spotted like back in the first year. Suddenly the shrill voice of Ms. Griselda barked at them, "Stop right there!"

* * *

(1) Type in h t t p : / / w i n x c l u b e n c h a t i x . n i r e b l o g . c o m / b l o g s 1 / w i n x c l u b e n c h a t i x / f i l e s / t e c n a 2 1 . j p g without the spaces

(2) Type in h t t p : / / s o f i n a . u n b l o g . f r / f i l e s / 2 0 0 7 / 06 / 1 m u s a 6 b j 7. p n g without the spaces.

(3) Type in h t t p : / / i m g 2 . b l o g c u . c o m / i m a g e s / m / u / t / m u t l u l u k k u s u m 2 / w i n x - c l u b - f l o r a - 0 7 0 5 B 1 5 D . j p g without the spaces.

(4) **(A/N: This picture only shows the colour of the top, which I am making into a dress. And in the story, Bloom is wearing blue high heels not boots.) **Type in h t t p : / / w i n x f a i r y . n i r e b l o g . c o m / b l o g s / w i n x f a i r y / f i l e s / d o l l e 2 9 f 5 d e a . g i f without the spaces.

(5) Type in h t t p : / / r e p u b l i k a . p l / b l o g h z 5 8 1 9 4 7 / 1 0 5 9 8 6 3 / t r / l a y l a 4 w z . p n g without the spaces.

(6) Type in h t t p : / / i 1 1 . p i c z o . c o m / v i e w / 4 / c / d / i / f / y / r / v / 9 / h / d / d / i m g / i 3 2 3 3 6 3 4 6 9 9 8 1 4 7 6 . j p g without the spaces.

**Well it was shorter than I imagined. Way shorter. Thanx if you reviewed. R&R. Please follow the links above to see the outfits the girls are wearing! C U! R&R!**

**-Sweetz**


End file.
